


lavender & citrus

by scarsandstars



Series: S/H/K domestic smut [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: Over the course of the last few months, the three of them have found a comforting routine in every one of Shiro's visits, no matter how short or long they may be. They've also come to adapt quite a few things to their needs, like a ridiculous pair of sock garters that became a very good substitute for the handcuffs Hunk accidentally threw away.---It's just good old-fashioned threeway fun with gentle dom Shiro, Hunk dirty-talking, and just a touch of Keith considering being bratty.





	lavender & citrus

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is horny Friday please enjoy. but read the tags well before u proceed! there's gonna be more of this because I can't just let one of them be the focus. they all deserve a chance and I'm guessing hunk is next so stay tuned
> 
> special thanks to Rihanna bc I couldn't do any horny writing without her music god bless

Over the course of the last few months, the three of them have found a comforting routine in every one of Shiro's visits, no matter how short or long they may be. The three of them now know how many days it takes Shiro to re-adapt to the time change or the weather, they know what to buy at the supermarket, they know when they'll all be able to have breakfast together. They've also come to adapt quite a few things to their needs. One of Hunk's little midnight experiments with Christmas lights turns into a nightlight Shiro uses to read when he's jetlagged but doesn't wanna leave the room to read; the ugly sweaters Shiro keeps getting as very well-intended but extremely misguided presents from coworkers and family turn into pajamas for Keith or cut into impromptu kitchen mitts for Hunk when he bakes, if they're particularly horrid; Keith's old guitar case, now replaced by a fancy one that was a gift from Shiro and Hunk, basically turns into a nicer place for Shiro to keep his arm prosthetic when he just wants to laze around their apartment and doesn't wanna bother putting it on.

A very important thing they have adapted is a pair of utterly ridiculous sock garters a coworker gave Shiro at his last office party. They're stupid and he wouldn't be caught dead in them; he doesn't even wear suits to work and neither Keith nor Hunk held back when it was time to mock him when he showed them what was inside of the box. Shiro swears they laughed for hours. But with a few tweaks here and there, they became a very good substitute for the handcuffs Hunk accidentally threw away (it was how they learnt not to bring Bedroom Items outside of the bedroom, not even as a joke, especially when the three of them had been drinking heavily all night and Hunk has a hangover the next morning but won't accept this and insists on cleaning to prove how not hungover he is).

So that's what the garters are being used for, currently. Keith didn't want to be blindfolded. He said it was a waste, and that all he wanted was to have his wrists restrained, so Hunk was the one in charge. After negotiating, it was Hunk who kissed him first and stepped behind him to tie his wrists behind his back, while Shiro looked down at him, smirking and touching his neck and his bare chest like he was admiring a piece of expensive furniture he was about to buy. It makes Keith's stomach drop with anticipation, but he tries his best to keep it from showing on his face.

Shiro steps closer to him then, closes the distance between them with a single step and gives him a smile--a crooked, haughty smirk that makes Keith's cheeks flush instantly. With swift, confident movements that perfectly match that smirk, Shiro hooks his fingers in the waistband of Keith's underwear and pulls him towards him, leaning in to catch his lips in a harsh, open-mouthed kiss. He bites Keith's bottom lip, sucks it and hurts it to give Keith a taste of what he's planning for him, or at least that's the feeling Keith gets as he feels himself starting to melt into Shiro's will. Shiro grabs his jaw and makes him turn to the side, with no purpose other than to show him how easily he can make Keith do whatever he wants, and Keith knows it. He can feel himself hard already. It only gets worse when Shiro gives his cheek a couple of light pats, half teasing and half endlessly condescending; and Keith can't help but groan when Shiro steps back and sits at the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide as he leans back just to _watch_ him.

"Come with me, babe," Shiro says, his voice low, looking at Hunk standing next to Keith.

Smirking, Hunk sits next to Shiro and leans back as well. "I like him like that," he comments, casually, his eyes on Keith making him feel like an expensive lamp yet again.

"I guess," Shiro says, sounding bored.

"Just stay there looking pretty, Keith," Hunk says almost dismissively.

"Yes," Keith breathes.

"See? He's alright," Hunk tells Shiro, who just shrugs. 

Hunk chuckles and touches the side of Shiro's jaw, and pulls him in for a kiss, slow but heated, sighing when Shiro slides his arm around him and pulls himself closer. The way Hunk touches Shiro, the way he can make someone like Shiro melt right into his arms and into his kiss with such ease, almost pulls a moan out of Keith. He sees the way Hunk pulls at Shiro's hair, gently, the way Shiro opens his mouth for Hunk and rests his hand on his belly, and he's filled with so much want it turns into need the second he hears Shiro sigh.

He barely realizes he's let out a sound, too, but both Hunk and Shiro notice it and turn to look at him. Shiro's hand is resting on Hunk's thigh, on the inside of it actually, massaging it idly while Hunk's hand does the same with Shiro's nape.

"He sounds a little impatient," Shiro says, in a quiet way, going over Keith's body with his eyes like he was fully aware of just how hard Keith is already. But then again, it's not exactly a wild guess.

"Too bad," Hunk answers, and turns Shiro's face towards him again to kiss him, and opens his eyes to lock them with Keith's while he kisses Shiro and shamelessly grabs the front of his pants.

The way Shiro's hips move up towards Hunk's hand, the way Hunk massages Shiro through layers of fabric, make Keith so impatient he feels weak in the knees. He wants to touch Shiro, he wants Hunk to touch him; he wants to crawl in between them and get fucked already. But they kiss seemingly without even remembering he's standing there, Shiro lets out quiet groans into Hunk's kiss and slides his hand under Hunk's shirt. They angle their heads to kiss and suckle at each other's neck, breathing hard, Hunk's hand opening the fly of Shiro's jeans and slipping easily inside.

Keith can only watch, feeling himself getting helplessly harder inside his underwear and unable to do shit with his wrists tied behind his back. 

The next thing he watches is Hunk unbuttoning Shiro's shirt, pulling it open and moving his mouth towards his nipple. Shiro's fingers tangle in Hunk's hair and he bites his lip, moaning so quietly Keith can barely hear it, exposing the column of his throat when he moves his head back--as if he knew Keith's mouth would water at the sight of it, or that his dick would throb at the thought of kissing it, biting it, making him gasp or moan the way Hunk does.

Things only get worse when they take off each other's shirts, Hunk helping Shiro with both to make it faster, their lips clashing together like magnets through their sighs and smiles and the shared looks that make Keith ache. Then it's their jeans they take off and throw carelessly out of the way, and they share one last kiss before standing up and walking towards Keith, like they suddenly remembered he'd been there watching everything.

Hunk pulls Keith forward by grabbing the sides of his hips, his big hands almost encircling him completely, and smiles down at him. He presses a kiss to Keith's cheekbone, and then only a peck on the lips that leaves Keith leaning forward, expecting more, so much more than Hunk gave.

"Did you like the little show, baby?" Hunk asks, his hands sliding back, burning hot, until they slide inside Keith's underwear and cup his ass.

Keith almost yelps. He nods, almost too eagerly. "I did."

Hunk smiles, looking beyond pleased with himself, and uses both hands to brush Keith's hair back and hold his neck to kiss him. Keith leans into him and opens his mouth, whining when Hunk pulls away before deepening the kiss the way Keith wanted. Hunk knows this, and he just chuckles.

Behind him, Keith can hear the sound of Shiro dragging a chair closer to the bed. The dragging sound of wood on the floor stops right behind him, and next thing he feels is Shiro's arm sliding around his torso and his hand reaching up to pinch his nipple. Then, just as he gasps, Shiro's breath falls hot upon his ear, and he feels Shiro's bite on the side of his neck, his palm flat on the middle of his chest.

"Think he's waited long enough?" Shiro murmurs into Keith's ear, words meant for Hunk, like he was rubbing in the fact that he won't even talk directly to him. The tips of his fingers rest on the sharp line of Keith's collarbone, his thumb barely moving up to press down on the center of his throat, just hard enough for Keith to let out a shaking breath.

"I think he can wait a little longer," Hunk says, thoughtful, and Keith can see him look back at Shiro, feel them communicate in a way that directly excludes him but that they seem to understand perfectly.

"Good," is all Shiro says, and moves away from Keith. "Help me out, babe?" he asks Hunk.

Keith doesn't know what he means until Hunk kisses him again, and cups his ass again, this time pushing his underwear down until it falls to the floor. Exposed, Keith feels heat running down his ears to his chest, and he holds back a sigh for only a moment: Hunk takes a step forward, forcing Keith to take one back, and he feels Shiro's knees against the backs of his thighs. Hunk lifts him for a second, just enough to sit him down on Shiro's lap.

Shiro lets out a low, appreciative sound, and traces the outline of Keith's spine with his fingers, then does the same starting from his navel and up to his throat. Hunk kneels down in front of them, still wearing his boxers, like Shiro, and the bulge in them makes Keith rock his hips almost unconsciously.

"Something wrong, baby?" Hunk asks, his hands stroking the inside of Keith's thighs, dangerously close to his dick, sending shivers down his spine; it makes Keith pant and rock back against Shiro's own hardening cock.

"I want--" Keith starts, and Shiro's hand wraps around his neck.

"You want to wait until we decide what to do with you," Shiro informs him, his voice calm and almost soothing.

Keith squirms. It makes Shiro's hand tighten around his neck, and that in turn only makes him harder.

"Please I want--"

"Shh, baby," Hunk strokes his thighs, massages them and digs his fingertips into his flesh just enough to cause a reaction.

"Hunk," Keith pants, and feels his dick throb when Shiro's thumb presses down on his pulse, right below the sharp angle of his jaw.

"Come on," Keith whines. 

"Easy, baby," Shiro whispers as he kisses the side of Keith's neck. He strokes his hair and presses softer kisses along Keith's nape, immediately feeling him sigh.

Looking up, Hunk gives Keith a smug smile--he's stroking himself through his boxers now, while he still touches the inside of Keith's thigh, grazing his fingertips in teasing lines that make Keith squirm and tremble. He loves seeing him like this: Keith is impatient and frowning, his skin is tinted red down to his chest and the way he bites his lip and closes his eyes would be enough to make Hunk hard, even without the rest of it. Shiro is grinding his hips against Keith so gently and slowly Hunk can only imagine what it's doing to Keith, and the way he keeps kissing the back of his skinny shoulders makes Keith's breath hitch in a very visible way.

Hunk looks up and meets Shiro's eyes, and Shiro nods just slightly.

"Don't you wanna be good for us, baby?" Shiro asks with his lips against Keith's ear, his voice like velvet.

Keith sighs, almost shaking. "Fuck. Yes. Come _on._ "

"I don't know, Shiro," Hunk says. "Doesn't sound like he wants to, to me." He leans in to bite and suckle a bruise on the inside of Keith's thigh, his sharp gasp sending a rush of blood straight to his cock.

Shiro watches Keith's legs fall open, either to accommodate Hunk or betray how needy he's feeling. Whatever the case, it makes his dick throb, and though he knows Keith can feel it, he still makes a point to let out a moan against Keith's neck.

"I think he wants to."

"Wanna give him another shot? Maybe he'll behave," Hunk says. 

Keith whines, promises once and again that he will, he will be good, so good, and Hunk and Shiro seem okay enough with his words. 

Shiro slides his hand down between Keith's thighs, and pushes them one of them aside as he moves his knee under the other one to move it away and expose him, like an offering to Hunk.

"Wanna give it a try?" Shiro asks, his voice low and raspy.

Hunk watches Keith's chest heaving and Shiro's eyes half-closed and dark with want and he can't think of words powerful enough to thank whatever deity let this happen, which he does every single time this happens. He holds eye contact with Shiro as he licks his lips, and sees the way Shiro bites on his bottom lip. All he has to do is move a little closer, Shiro's hand digging into Keith's flesh and keeping his thighs wide open for Hunk. So he presses his tongue to Keith's dick, feeling it hard and hot and hearing Keith moan loud and senseless.

"He taste good?" Shiro whispers.

Hunk hums. He traces circles around Keith's dick and sucks it into his mouth, teasing the bottom side of it with the flat of his tongue.

Keith gasps and his thighs shake, and Shiro grabs the one he's holding harder to keep him still the way he wants him. Shiro chuckles. He can feel Keith trying to move his hips against Hunk's mouth and only has to press down a little harder to still him--he'll probably wake up with bruises and bite marks all over that sensitive skin of his, but all three of them would be lying if they said they didn't absolutely love that. Keith's the type to walk around the apartment the next morning wearing nothing but very tight briefs, parading his marks and bruises around like badges of honor until either Hunk or Shiro give up and fuck him. It's already happened four out of the six mornings they've all been together this week. 

"He does," Hunk says, and almost immediately goes back to stroking Keith's dick with his tongue, teasing its base with his fingertips. 

"Ah, a-ah," Keith gasps, squirming, and then follows with louder and higher gasps and moans, Hunk's head still and teasing and perfect between his thighs.

Shiro presses his lips to Keith's pulse, feels his loud, almost frantic heartbeat and sucks a bruise on the spot right at the same time Hunk flicks his dick with his tongue. Keith almost falls apart: he cries out and his entire body tenses up like electricity just went through him. Shiro wraps gentle fingers around Keith's throat and presses down, and he can hear the sound of Hunk sucking Keith's dick harder, humming around it, moaning like its taste and feel were enough to get him off.

Keith squirms helplessly, melting right against Shiro's chest while Hunk keeps his thighs wide open. 

"Hunk," Shiro says with his deep, rough voice. "How about you get him ready for me?"

Hunk pulls away from Keith and smirks, then stands up and grabs the back of Shiro's neck to kiss him, drinking in his quiet moan. Keith curses under his breath and his hips roll forward, almost desperate at the loss of Hunk's mouth and the promise in Shiro's voice. He leans his head against the crook of Shiro's shoulder and feels his hand slide down his neck towards his chest, thumbing and teasing at his nipple while Hunk continues to kiss Shiro, loud and hungry and enticing.

"Fuck," Keith gasps. "Hunk, fuck..."

Almost tenderly, Hunk brushes Keith's hair back and kisses the corner of his lips, bites the angle of his jaw and slips his hand down to start teasing, just sliding his fingertip inside him. It's enough to make Keith moan again, to make him buck his hips forward, practically begging for it.

"Good boy," Shiro kisses the nape of Keith's neck and pinches his nipple.

Hunk's finger delves deeper inside Keith and he leaves it resting there, feeling him hot and wet and tightening around it deliciously. He'd be lying if he said it didn't make him impatient as well, and he can see it in Shiro's dark eyes when they exchange a glance over Keith's shoulder. He rocks his finger in and out of him, only takes a minute or two before adding a second one and angling them in just the right way for Keith to cry out.

Shiro's hand is back around Keith's throat, pressing down slightly on his pulse. It makes Keith shudder, his words melting into an incoherent babble that makes it clear he doesn't even know whose name to moan. Hunk's fingers fuck him faster and harder while he alternates between kissing Keith and kissing Shiro; Shiro grabs the back of Hunk's neck and bites at his bottom lip, making Hunk's dick throb inside his boxers. And while Keith grinds his hips to meet Hunk's hand halfway, his ass rubs against Shiro's dick, making him sigh and moan against Hunk's kiss.

"Think that's enough?" Hunk asks breathless, and he grins with Shiro's rough "Yeah."

"What do you think, babe? Think you're ready?" Hunk asks Keith, breathing on his lips to deliberately tease him--he pulls back when Keith tries to kiss him, and smiles to himself when he grunts in frustration.

"Yes," Keith answers, nodding, his eyes half-closed and his hips still bucking against Hunk's hand and Shiro's lap. "Please. Please fuck me, please," he pants, and lets out a loud whine when Hunk pulls back.

Hunk and Shiro share a look of agreement, and Shiro unties Keith's wrists as he kisses the back of his neck. Hunk picks Keith up then, so easily it almost makes Keith dizzy. He feels Hunk's arms strong and big around him and clings to Hunk's neck for balance; Hunk carries him like he weighed nothing and Keith shakes at the thought of it, pliant and flushed. Hunk's kiss is hungry, biting and sending chills down Keith's spine as his tongue delves into his mouth with a soft sound. Behind him, Shiro suckles a bruise on Keith's shoulder blade and soothes it with his tongue and a short kiss, his hand cupping Keith's ass.

Clumsily, Hunk takes a couple of steps back and sits on the edge of the bed, Keith straddling his lap and Shiro rubbing circles on the crook of Keith's shoulder. Hunk moves higher up on the bed and Shiro holds Keith's throat to let Hunk get out from underneath him and spread his legs, the bulge in his underwear a magnet to Keith's eyes that makes him lick his lips instantly.

"Come here, pretty boy," Hunk practically purrs, stroking his cock through the fabric before pulling it out obscenely. Behind Keith, Shiro steps out of his underwear and Hunk is almost sad that Keith is missing the sight of him naked, brushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. 

Keith moans at the sight of Hunk's cock, though, and at Hunk's words, and then it's Shiro's gentle hand behind his back, tracing a line up to the nape of his neck to push him forward that almost makes his knees give out.

"Fuck," Keith breathes, shaking, and moves a couple inches towards Hunk's cock, watching him stroke himself, thumb at the head and smearing precum on it, his smile smug and his eyes dark.

"You want it, babe?" Hunk whispers.

"Yes," Keith grunts, resisting the urge to reach down and rub his dick until he comes; he's hard and throbbing and he can feel how wet he is, dripping down between his thighs.

He's not the only one who notices. Behind him, Shiro's hand grips the inside of his thigh and moves up until he's cupping his crotch, making Keith grunt and whine at the slight touch. Shiro makes an appreciative sound that almost pushes Keith off the edge.

"Look what you're doing to him, Hunk," Shiro points out, cool and collected. "You wanna suck his cock that bad, baby?" he purrs into Keith's ear, loud enough for Hunk to hear it too, and in turn, Hunk rolls his hips up into his fist, making a show of it.

"Yes," Keith whines, his arms shaking.

"I don't think he asked that nicely," Hunk says, lazily rubbing his dick still, running his fingers up and down his length and pressing just slightly at the head.

Keith curses, too loud and too needy, like whatever part of his brain in charge of forming words just gave up in the short-circuit happening inside him.

"Guess you're gonna have to wait, baby," Shiro says with fake disappointment, and reaches around to touch Keith's lips--as a reflex, Keith opens his mouth to take his fingers in, licking them and moaning around them like he wanted to earn the gift of Hunk's cock in his mouth.

Both Shiro and Hunk curse under their breaths, Shiro rolling his eyes and Hunk pressing down on the base of his dick. Shiro pushes his fingers almost delicately in and out of Keith's mouth, while Keith rocks his hips back and forth desperate to find friction that just isn't there. Keith lets out a shaking, quiet, needy cry around Shiro's fingers before Shiro pulls them out abruptly and tugs at Keith's hair hard enough to pull his head back and expose his neck. Keith's moan is loud and delicious, and Hunk has to stop stroking his dick to avoid just coming right then and there.

"God, Shiro," Hunk breathes, and chooses to thumb at his own nipple since it's much safer.

Shiro's smirk is devilish and beautiful, and Hunk closes his eyes to mouth the word "Fuck" as Shiro pushes Keith down again, his hand gentle on the nape of his neck, until his forehead is resting against the inside of Hunk's thigh and his ass is up in the air, right where Shiro wants it.

"There you go, baby," Shiro whispers, slapping Keith's ass just to watching him squirm and curse.

He holds the base of his cock and positions it, teasing Keith by barely pushing inside an inch, but it's enough for Keith to cry out and grip the sheets between Hunk's thighs. Shiro can see the way Hunk throws his head back and his cock twitches, and then he moves his hips forward and just slips inside Keith. He wastes no time gripping the side of Keith's hip. "You wanted it so bad I just slipped right in. Didn't you, baby?"

Keith is breathing hard against Hunk's thigh, his fingers squeezing the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. 

"Just wanted me to fill you right up, didn't you, pretty boy?"

"M-move," Keith breathes, and Shiro responds by just grabbing his ass to stop him from moving. 

"Easy, babe, don't wanna wreck him too soon," Hunk says, reaching a little further down to run his fingers through Keith's silky hair, his cock twitching at Keith's whimper.

"He feels so good, Hunk," Shiro breathes, moving back just enough for Keith to feel him push back inside, slow and easy.

It makes Keith moan, Shiro inside him and Hunk's gentle fingers in his hair. He doesn't even think to move his hips back or ask Shiro to move faster the way he wants him to: he just stays there, sighing and gasping with each of Shiro's lazy thrusts, unable to even utter a word.

Hunk brushes Keith's hair away from his forehead and cups his cheek, watching his pretty eyes half-closed, his skin hot and sweaty and tinted red. 

"Please. Hunk, please," Keith breathes, and moans when Hunk nods and puts his hands behind his head just to enjoy the show.

Shiro seems to time his thrusts perfectly: a harder, deeper one just as Keith opens his mouth and takes the head of Hunk's cock between his lips, moaning loud and long around it and making Hunk pant. Keith gets sloppy, but it's not like it would make Hunk complain. It's quite the opposite actually, from where he's resting his head on his hands he can see Shiro's hand digging into Keith's hip as he fucks into him, flushed and sweating and fucking gorgeous, the sound of his hips slapping against Keith's ass loud and obscene, mixing in with his grunts. And Keith holds the base of Hunk's cock and bobs his head up and down, rubs his tongue against the underside of the shaft and rolls it around the head, hollows out his cheeks and pulls it out to catch his breath and pump it in his fist.

"You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, baby," Hunk breathes, stroking Keith's hair when he gets back to it. "You look so pretty getting fucked."

Keith moans around his dick, spit dripping down the corner of his mouth; he deep-throats him, taking Hunk by surprise and loving the sound of his sharp gasp, while Shiro rolls his hips and fucks him faster.

"That's good, baby," Shiro breathes, his voice firm but rough, his fingertips digging almost too hard into the side of Keith's hip.

He can hear Keith moaning around Hunk's cock and feel him tighten around him when he rolls his hips just enough to hit the spot, and watches Keith pull Hunk out of his mouth and helplessly lay his head on his belly as he whimpers and groans. His thighs shake, and Hunk brushes his hair back softly and carefully, stroking the back of his neck so tenderly it's almost insulting how hard Shiro is thrusting into him. It makes heat build up in his lower belly, and Keith's sounds as he comes and tightens up around his cock almost make him lightheaded. Hunk curses and chuckles under his breath at the sight of Keith trembling and practically burying his face in his stomach while his whimpers get louder because Shiro won't stop fucking him, and the look the two of them exchange while Keith practically falls apart is what pushes Shiro over the edge. With a choked sound, he reaches around to grab Keith's thigh hard and firm and fucks into him a handful of times until he spills inside him, groaning and feeling Keith still tightening around him as he rides out his orgasm. Shiro's cock stays inside Keith until he's empty, and Keith stays panting and whining, and Hunk stays stroking his soft hair as well as his own dick.

"Are you done yet, baby?" Shiro asks, sliding his hand up Keith's back to squeeze the nape of his neck. He shudders and lets out a long, high, drawn-out whine as he rocks his ass back against Shiro as an answer.

"No," Keith pants. "No, don't s-stop..."

"Good boy," Shiro whispers, covering Keith with his body to press a kiss to his ear.

"You're such a slut, Keith, who would've guessed," Hunk remarks playfully, watching Keith being pulled up by Shiro's one hand, and he laughs when he sees Keith is too fucked-out to do anything but moan at his words.

"Come on then, you little slut," Hunk teases, sitting up to grab Keith and kiss him, moving his skinny thighs to make him straddle his lap. "Get on my dick, pretty boy," he adds, breathing on Keith's lips and watching his flushed face through half-closed eyelids. 

Keith whimpers again, melting into Hunk and letting out a quiet, low sound that almost sounds like a purr when Shiro grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls. Shiro holds the base of Hunk's cock and pumps a few times, slow and teasing, making a delicious growl come out of him. With Hunk holding Keith in place, it's Shiro who positions Hunk's cock at Keith's hole and holds it while Hunk moves his hips up to enter him; Shiro sucks another bruise on Keith's shoulder and feels him tremble when Hunk slips deeper inside him and gives him one moment to adjust before grabbing his hips and moving him down.

Shiro kisses the side of Keith's neck and touches his chest, thumbs at his nipple while he whines and his legs shake trying to get Hunk to move, but Hunk just lies back down and puts a hand behind his head as if to enjoy the show. It doesn't take long for Keith to start cursing again, in senseless whispers while Shiro teases his nipple and Hunk's cock just fills him up without moving.

"I thought you wanted it, Keith," Hunk says, smug, and grabs his ass with his free hand before slapping it. "Thought you wanted to fuck yourself on it."

Keith moves, as best as he can, lifting himself up by the knees and sitting back down, his breath shaky and his hands resting on Hunk's chest. His fingernails are almost digging into Hunk's flesh; he's ended up scratching the two of them pretty bad in the past, but it's something like the bite marks they've left on him in the sense that they all love those filthy reminders of this. Slowly, Keith starts to ride Hunk's dick at a steady rhythm, closing his eyes to take in the sound of Hunk groaning, pinching one of Hunk's nipples and tugging gently at the trail of hair below his navel. 

The chuckle that Hunk lets out is pleased, and he grunts something low that makes Keith's dick get hard and his breath hitch. "Yeah, baby, bounce on it, come on," Hunk mumbles, his voice and his eyes dark, and he throws his head back when Keith moves faster.

Shiro crawls on the bed up to Hunk and brushes his hair back, both of them sharing knowing smiles before kissing, loud, moaning, sloppy and full of teeth while Keith fucks himself on Hunk's cock. He rocks his hips back and forth harder, rubbing his dick against Hunk's skin and scratching at his chest as he uses it for leverage. He tugs at some of Hunk's chest hair, probably not as gently as he should, but Hunk doesn't stop kissing Shiro, grabbing his jaw and devouring him--Keith moans and falls forward a little, moving faster and rolling his hips to get Hunk's cock to hit the spot.

Both Hunk and Shiro smile when they break the kiss, and Shiro gives Hunk's bottom lip a final, playful bite that Keith is endlessly grateful for getting to see. He tries to show his appreciation in the way he rides Hunk's dick, now determined to pull moans and sounds out of him by rocking and rolling his hips, or sliding him almost completely out and fucking himself harder. And it does work--Hunk cries out in a way that seems to surprise even himself, and his attention goes from Shiro to Keith almost completely. His hands grab Keith's narrow hips and he pulls him down as he moves his hips up, making Keith meet him halfway, loud and hard.

"Hunk, fuck," Keith moans, sliding his hands up to rest them on Hunk's strong shoulders, still as Hunk fucks up into him, skin slapping against skin.

"You like that? My pretty little slut?" Hunk whispers, his lips hovering close enough to Keith's mouth that he whines when Hunk doesn't kiss him--all that comes out of his throat is a series of desperate "Yes" and "Hunk"s, his arms starting to shake.

"Fuck me please keep fucking me," Keith begs incoherently, and cries out when Shiro straddles Hunk's thighs behind him and pulls him back by the hair. He didn't even notice Shiro moving, but here he is now, holding Keith's jaw to keep him still and stroking the edge of it with his thumb.

"Shi... Sh...," Keith gasps, Shiro's fingers pressing on his pulse. Hunk rolls his hips in a way that almost brings tears to his eyes, breath catching in his throat. "Hunk... Hunk..."

Shiro's hand slithers down Keith's body, teasing a nipple, pinching his skin, grazing over his ribs to make him shudder; his fingers press down on his dick, hard and throbbing, and he starts to rub it hard and fast the way he's watched Keith do a few times when he is the one doing the teasing. Hunk is the one who curses out loud this time, moving his arm out of the way for Shiro to jerk Keith off the right way. Even just gripping one side of Keith's hips, Hunk can pull him down the way he wants him to, at the pace he wants, and Keith's hand tightens over Hunk's while the other one tries to reach back and grab at Shiro's hair.

Everything Keith can do is moan a series of "Yes" and mixtures of their names, growing louder and more chaotic, breathier as Hunk thrusts into him and grunts loudly when he comes. Hunk rolls his hips lazily, riding out his orgasm, and he lies back down to enjoy the view of Shiro kissing Keith, biting his lip, sucking on it, stroking his dick harder until Keith cries out and Hunk feels him tighten and throb around his dick. Shiro can't grab his jaw with another hand, but he's stopping Keith from moving away simply by kissing him hard and demanding, and Hunk watches Keith melt into it with tears glinting at the corners of his eyes.

Shiro pulls his hand away and lets it rest right over Keith's belly, pulling away from the kiss with a devilish grin.

"Come here, babe," Hunk says, breathless, making a gesture for Keith to come forward. And when he does, he catches his lips in a soft, lazy kiss, shifting his hips only slightly to pull out of Keith. "You did amazing, baby," he adds, rubbing the tip of his nose against Keith's.

Keith smiles, but can't bring himself to speak. He lets himself be moved by both of them to lie on his back between them, Shiro giving him another soft kiss and Hunk stroking his arm in the meantime. They both shower him with kisses, taking turns on his lips and peppering the rest of his body with them: his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his arms, his palms. When Keith's eyes focus, exhausted and a little sleepy, he sees the two of them smiling at him like he was the first ray of sunshine after a cold winter. He's not sure why it makes him laugh--or let out a fucked-out, tired, breathy noise that resembles a laugh, but he kisses them both back. First Hunk, and then Shiro. And he lets their hands stroke his skin and soothe the places where they bit or squeezed or slapped, and then is happy to lie down and let them both curl up over him, one on each side.

"You're amazing, Keith," Shiro whispers, lifting his hand to press a tender kiss to his knuckles.

Keith grins. "I know. Thanks."

He hears Hunk chuckle. They both say they love him. He loves them right back. It takes him a few minutes to form a full sentence, but they're both there, warm and comforting and loving and letting him come out of it. He's not sure how long it takes, but Shiro is the first to get out of the bed and announce he's running a bath. He made fun of Hunk's bath bombs the first time he heard about them, but he's become little less than obsessed with them now and is always beyond happy to pick one for them, especially for Keith. Taking a bath with them and then sliding under a blanket between them to watch a show is his favorite form of aftercare.

"Wait," Keith says, and stretches an arm towards a very naked Shiro, asking him to come over. He holds Shiro's hand and pulls him down gently, smiling a dopey smile after he pressed a soft, quick kiss to his lips. "Okay, you can go now."

Shiro smiles and turns back to head towards the bathroom.

"God, I love his ass," Hunk says out of the blue, and Keith realizes they were both just watching him walk in silence. Keith laughs, but then Hunk wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, and kisses the tip of his nose. "But I love _you_ more."

Keith's blushing. He can try hiding it all he wants, but he's blushing. "Shut the fuck up, that was terrible," he says, and pretends to try to move away from Hunk just so he'll cuddle him closer. And he does.

The bathroom smells of lavender and something citric when they go inside, Keith's legs wobbling a little. But it's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! u can find me on the twittererer @gothshirogane and talk to me about these boys while we all pretend nothing happened this month happy 2019!
> 
> and super thanks to @s_peachxv for inspiring me to follow my threesome dreams


End file.
